User blog:Coldswaff/Rap Reckons - Episode 9 - Sr. Pelo vs Apandah
oky doky let me get this straight another episode of rap reckons? holy crap that shit is getting OLDDDDDD also because eis spams way too many of these but who matters now today we have some shitty rivals at the fucking left side a cartoonist from tacoland which is indoubetly funny for kids who are stupid or braindead and don't want to go to school and at the right side it's just a fucking user who vlogs crap without even knowing the value of these like these memes and stuff and it is exactly an 12 year old release the battle i don't know Apandah: ya'll passed on for this battle bois for i am the king here so suck my fucking dick, you know i ain't getting sacrificed with a dear your videos are queer, they all talk about having sex and what about renaming holidays? fuck, just reflex! i may be a bad person but still i won't take any arguments from you your sympathy is clever as an islamic mongeau i was made to entertain adults, you for children who play roblox i'd rather see you in a lava pit than suck everyone's cock. you'd better see me on twitter 'cuz i'm gonna roast your ass i'm a depressed guy you just a mexican... don't call me racist you don't pass with your spooky month dance which is evil to react i will get strikes on your channel so you won't exist, you fat send you back to villahermosa, the place where you always argue when i send this to the gacha life f*ggots i am going to harm you you made millions of bad videos ever since you quit sfm bow down before me and stop acting like a fem. Sr Pelo: AYYY!!! Time to get this creep back from dead, To my kingdom of slavery, you will be banged on the head. You're rhymes aren't as Grooby as my glorious room, In what form have you were born, from a stork or from a-FOOOD Biased on friends, you don't have any, let's go outside So i can lick up your vagina, 'cuz in real life, you are fat! Handling saliva more than Dolan, and at the same rate as Mokey! (AAAA) Your jokes are as slim as toast, at least i've got WALUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- And what about your Youtube channel? Well, for starters is true, You're like the other vloggers but instead of your face showing you send images from the nude! This battle will be greedy as the Star Allies, And when i go Ooga Booga you will go and cry. Not only because of that, you diss the big companies! And fault them on their jobs, their lives and their CODs! Gonna shriek as loud as possible, just like JohnKnee was stuck, chump. When it comes to bullshit channels, you're always the number one. Apandah: now you really thought you can anger with your shit? you may have ruled the world with your memes, but i still own this crib. i still do not understand why you mess with mario shit so much and you yet came here, screaming right back in your couch. your maggot mouse spells too much cocaine, you should totally know. and you hit down the english community with your "esplatón" betwen death or krampus, i've got a decision, gay people shooting at you i'll pick. now i've sickened you the first time MY BROTHER HAD A BIG JUICY DI- Sr Pelo: (smash tables) YES! YES! YES! I love on how you are getting angered! I'd make the most table smashing in the world, Your work has already been langered. Portray everyone as Mr. Krabs or Spongebob, but i have Adobe Flash. I'd better be starving with my Mouse than listening to your racist crap! You'd be exposing immature children, but i'll expose the most famous! I'll summon Charlie Brown with two pencil and a paper to show you're a hater. Gotta summon this with BLOOD. BLOOOD... Desist and cease. You touched the child. Now it's time to call the police. POLICE! (police shoots apandah) okay okay. this battle was full crap and a contender to the worst battles ever. now please vote in this poll to show who has the most badass rhymes in your opinion, because you know.... nobody is the winner here. Who the F won? Sr. Pelo Apandah please await 20 years for the next installment of rap, rap rap....UGH I HATE THIS CRPA I M DONE The announcer flipped so hard he punched the directors of the series. But don't worry, the series will continue as usual. Category:Blog posts